


Mimetismo

by Ilaria Tomasini (Eugeal)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Ilaria%20Tomasini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[..]Osservate bene le sue ali, vedete quelle macchie tonde? -<br/>- Sì, sembrano occhi. -<br/>- Esatto, servono a confondere e intimorire i predatori. Alcune farfalle hanno disegni che ricordano gli occhi del gufo e così riescono a tenere lontano gli uccelli insettivori. Questa difesa si chiama mimetismo. -"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimetismo

\- Guardate quella farfalla! -  
La ragazza vestita di giallo seguì con lo sguardo la direzione indicata dal dito puntato del suo fidanzato e sorrise.  
\- E' molto bella! E poi è così romantica, a volte mi piacerebbe essere un insetto per poter volare leggera di fiore in fiore... -  
Il fidanzato scosse la testa con un lieve sorriso di bonaria superiorità.  
\- Non vi piacerebbe, temo: la natura è crudele. Quella farfalla sembra spensierata, ma la sua vita è in costante pericolo e un uccello potrebbe piombare dall'alto e divorarla in qualunque momento. Osservate bene le sue ali, vedete quelle macchie tonde? -  
\- Sì, sembrano occhi. -  
\- Esatto, servono a confondere e intimorire i predatori. Alcune farfalle hanno disegni che ricordano gli occhi del gufo e così riescono a tenere lontano gli uccelli insettivori. Questa difesa si chiama mimetismo. -  
\- Che strano... - Disse la ragazza, nascondendo una risatina dietro il ventaglio. - Come fate a sapere tante cose, James? -  
L'uomo le sorrise.  
\- E' compito dei mariti conoscere le cose, così che le ragazze possano continuare ad essere spensierate e leggiadre. -  
\- Come farfalle? - Chiese la giovane sorridendo mentre giocherellava con un ricciolo biondo sfuggito dal minuscolo cappellino adornato di fiori.  
\- Esattamente. -  
\- Forse dovrei far disegnare degli occhi sul mio vestito, così potrò difendermi dai malintenzionati. - Disse scherzosa.  
\- Non ne avrete bisogno, mia dolce Elisa, nessuno oserebbe mai farvi del male perché io vi proteggerei con la mia stessa vita. -  
La ragazza arrossì di compiaciuto imbarazzo per quelle parole ardenti e si chinò a raccogliere un fiore per mascherare quell'improvviso turbamento.  
Era felice.  
Entro pochi mesi si sarebbero sposati e allora James sarebbe rimasto accanto a lei per sempre: sarebbero invecchiati insieme e avrebbero avuto figli e nipotini...  
Il pensiero delle nozze imminenti la fece arrossire ancora di più: era indecoroso per una ragazza pensare con tanta a gioia a certe cose, ma non poteva farne a meno.  
Mosse il ventaglio per rinfrescare il viso e nascondere i suoi pensieri, ma James si accorse del suo rossore.  
\- Siete accaldata? -  
\- Un pochino. - Rispose Elisa con un filo di voce.  
\- Forse il sole inizia a essere troppo caldo per passeggiare tanto a lungo per il giardino. Venite, rientriamo. -  
La ragazza scosse la testa, capricciosamente.  
\- Oh no, per favore! La primavera è così bella e non mi sembra vero di poter passeggiare un po' dopo le lunghe giornate invernali passate dentro casa a ricamare e dipingere. Dopo tanti fiori disegnati, voglio ammirare per bene quelli veri. Piuttosto arriviamo fino al boschetto, lì c'è fresco e poi la casetta dei pavoni è da quelle parti, se siamo fortunati potremo trovare qualche piuma. -  
\- Ogni vostro desiderio è un ordine, mia cara. -  
Le porse il braccio con un gesto galante ed Elisa pose le dita nell'incavo del suo gomito, sfiorando appena la stoffa della giacca con un tocco fremente e delicato.  
\- Elisa, Elisa! Aspettami! -  
Elisa e James si voltarono a guardare con un sorriso la ragazzina vestita di azzurro che correva lungo il sentiero per raggiungerli, stringendo in mano un mazzolino sciupato di fiori di campo.  
\- Non dovresti correre come un maschiaccio, Livia. - Elisa rimproverò dolcemente la sorella più giovane. - Tra poco porterai le gonne lunghe, ormai sei quasi una signorina e le signorine non si comportano così. -  
La ragazzina sbuffò in modo molto poco femminile e fece spallucce. Non aveva nessuna fretta di crescere e si divertiva molto di più a correre nei prati con i fratelli che non agli interminabili ricevimenti a cui la madre ogni tanto la costringeva a partecipare.  
Era così noioso dover stare composta, stretta in scomodissimi vestitini eleganti a parlare di smancerie inutili!  
Però quando arrivava la sarta per lavorare al vestito da sposa di Elisa, Livia non poteva fare a meno di restare a bocca aperta davanti alla stoffa preziosa e alle trine candide.  
In quei momenti invidiava un po' la sorella e si chiedeva se un giorno anche lei avrebbe avuto un abito tanto bello.  
\- Ho raccolto questi per te, Elisa, non essere ingrata. E se ho dovuto correre è stato solo perché voi vi siete allontanati così tanto. - Disse Livia con un sorriso impertinente. - Andate al boschetto? Posso venire anche io? Vorrei tanto vedere i pavoni, ma sai com'è fatta mamma, non vuole che ci vada da sola. -  
Elisa sospirò impercettibilmente, un po' irritata per l'intromissione, ma adorava quella sorellina tanto sfrontata e non era capace di negarle nulla.  
Anche James sorrise indulgente.  
\- Non si può dire di no a una richiesta tanto accorata, non trovate? -  
Porse l'altro braccio alla bambina che vi si aggrappò con entusiasmo e si incamminarono tutti e tre verso il boschetto.

La casetta di mattoni che serviva da riparo per i pavoni era stata costruita al centro di una radura quasi perfettamente circolare che si raggiungeva seguendo un sentierino ombreggiato e lastricato di pietre. I variopinti uccelli erano liberi di vagare per il boschetto e spesso si spingevano fino al prato. Non volavano quasi mai, anche se erano in grado di farlo, ma spesso salivano sui rami altri degli alberi da dove lanciavano il loro verso acuto.  
\- Sono così belli... - Sospirò Elisa guardando un pavone da lontano: così grandi e colorati le mettevano un po' di soggezione. Livia invece non si lasciava intimorire da nulla ed era corsa ai margini della radura per cercare di accarezzarne uno.  
\- Stai attenta! - Le aveva gridato la sorella quando l'aveva vista inoltrarsi tra gli alberi, ma James l'aveva rassicurata.  
\- Il boschetto è talmente piccolo che non può perdersi, non c'è alcun pericolo. -  
\- Ma la foresta è così vicina... -  
\- Il giardino della villa è recintato da un muro di pietra, Livia non potrebbe allontanarsi nemmeno volendo. -  
Elisa aveva annuito e non aveva sollevato altre obiezioni, si sentiva un po' sciocca per essersi mostrata tanto paurosa.  
Raccolse una piuma colorata da terra e la mostrò a James.  
\- Anche i pavoni hanno gli occhi sulle loro penne. Anche questo è mimetismo? -  
\- I pavoni usano la bellezza della loro livrea per conquistare l'amore delle femmine. Che dite, dovrei essere io a farmi dipingere questi occhi sul vestito per avere il vostro cuore? - Disse con un sorriso malizioso che fece scuotere la testa a Elisa.  
\- Non ne avete bisogno, ve lo assicuro. - Disse in fretta la giovane, arrossendo per la propria audacia.  
Le sue gote divennero ancora più rosse, quando James si chinò su di lei per rubarle un bacio, sfiorando appena le labbra di Elisa con le proprie prima di ritrarsi.  
Non ci fu tempo per l'imbarazzo, perché un grido acuto provenne dal boschetto, seguito da un silenzio pesante come piombo.  
\- Cosa è stato?! - Disse Elisa, il respiro affannato dalla paura e dal bacio. - Oh, Signore! Livia! -  
James si accigliò, un po' preoccupato.  
\- Non temete, vado subito a cercarla, ma probabilmente si sarà solo spaventata per qualche animaletto selvatico. Aspettate qui, torno subito. -

James si inoltrò tra gli alberi con cautela. Non aveva voluto allarmare Elisa, ma il grido di Livia lo aveva preoccupato, non sembrava il semplice urletto di una ragazzina spaventata da un topo o da uno scoiattolo.  
Uscito dalla radura, l'ombra tra gli alberi era fredda e la luce che filtrava tra le foglie quasi spettrale. James si trovò a stringere l'impugnatura del proprio bastone da passeggio molto più di quanto avesse voluto.  
Esplorò il piccolo bosco senza trovare traccia di Livia, poi vide il pavone: era accanto al muro di cinta e la sua ruota variopinta sembrava fissarlo con mille occhi.  
A terra, accanto alla zampa dell'animale, scorse la sciarpa azzurrina di Livia.  
Si avvicinò per esaminarla, ma il pavone non si mosse, per nulla intimorito.  
La raccolse, vagamente stupito dal comportamento del volatile, e si sentì agghiacciare nello scorgere le macchie scure che chiazzavano la striscia di stoffa.  
Sull'azzurro della sciarpa sembravano quasi nere, ma erano ancora bagnate e chiazzarono di rosso i guanti bianchi del giovane: sangue, sangue fresco.  
Si volse intorno freneticamente, cercando di trovare Livia, o almeno il suo corpo ferito, ma non vide la ragazzina. Si accorse invece che anche l'erba era macchiata, con gli steli d'erba che gocciolavano di sangue color rubino e gli schizzi avevano sporcato anche le foglie dei cespugli più vicini.  
Era assurdo, la sua mente si rifiutava di registrare quei dettagli, e la presenza del pavone, ancora immobile, era forse la cosa più inquietante.  
Lo guardò meglio.  
Gli occhi, le decine di occhi sulla coda, non erano forse troppo vividi, tanto realistici da sembrare veri? E il corpo dell'uccello non era strano, ora che lo guardava bene? Sembrava quasi fatto di peli colorati e non di piume e la sua forma era un po' indefinita, come se avesse solo l'intenzione di apparire simile a un pavone per uno sguardo disattento.  
Gli occhi sulla coda si mossero tutti insieme e fissarono lo sguardo su di lui.  
James era paralizzato, bloccato dal terrore e da quello sguardo ipnotico e non si mosse nemmeno quando l'escrescenza a forma di pavone si sollevò per rivelare una doppia fila di denti aguzzi pronti a chiudersi intorno al suo collo.

La creatura masticò l'ultimo brandello di carne, soddisfatta, poi tirò indietro la testa attraverso il varco che aveva pazientemente aperto nel muro di cinta, rimuovendo i mattoni uno alla volta.  
Si leccò una zampa e se la passò accuratamente sul pelo del muso, intorno ai suoi cento occhi, tanto simili a quelli disposti sulle code dei pavoni, poi continuò a ripulirsi dal sangue scrupolosamente senza dimenticare il naso, somigliante per forma e per colore al corpo del volatile.  
Agli occhi delle sue vittime, l'illusione era quasi perfetta, però doveva stare attento a non lasciare macchie di sangue rivelatrici.  
Finita la toeletta, la creatura si incamminò placidamente verso la sua tana nel cuore folto della foresta, sazia e soddisfatta.  
Non molto distante, nella radura, Elisa attendeva ancora.  
Ormai non lo avrebbe più saputo, ma, se fosse stato vivo, James le avrebbe spiegato che il mimetismo, a volte non è solo una tecnica di difesa.


End file.
